Just Like Old Times
by Gloria2
Summary: Two bad guys from previous cases join together to put an end to Lee and Amanda. Amanda gets tangled up in trouble, and Lee has to find her when she goes missing. In all of this, Lee and Amanda find help from an unexpected friend! Story goes into A/U and is set at the end of Season 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: The characters in this story are from Scarecrow and Mrs. King and do not belong to me. All material is fictional.

**Author's Note**: In this story, bad guys from the episodes _Fearless Dotty_ and _Odds on a Dead Pigeon_ join together to put an end to Lee and Amanda. We also have a character from _To Catch a Mongoose_ join in on the adventure! Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy! :)

CHAPTER 1

With shaking hands, the shoe salesman twisted the leather sandal back and forth on his customer's foot, trying to force a very small shoe onto a very big foot. He ignored the woman's glare, his mind completely focused on the conversation he was hearing a few feet away.

He lifted his arm and wiped the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve, his hands continuing to shake vigorously.

He had overheard two men quietly talking amongst themselves. They stood in a remote part of the shoe store, and although their eyes were on the shoes, their attention was on each other. Conrad heard their words unmistakably clear.

"We need to kill him. Lee Stetson."

Conrad breathed in sharply, immediately recognizing Lee's name. Lee had helped him when he had gotten into serious trouble with an international terrorist named the Mongoose. He remembered being absolutely terrified, the Mongoose threatening to kill him if he didn't do exactly what the Mongoose wanted.

Conrad thought that the Mongoose would kill him for sure, but then his old school friend, Amanda King, arrived to help with the case. Without hesitation, she threw herself into finding a way to help him. Lee Stetson stood by her side, even rescuing her when the Mongoose had taken her. In the end, Lee and Amanda caught the Mongoose, sending him to jail for a very long time.

Conrad glanced at the two men in the corner of the store.

"I tried to get rid of Stetson, but it ended up in disaster. Stetson put me in prison, again!" the smaller man ground out. "Seven years was a long time, but serving more afterwards..." He pierced his lips together in anger.

"What went wrong?" the larger man asked, his voice harsh.

The smaller man pushed up his glasses. His dark hair was in stark contrast to his white skin. "I tried killing Stetson by hiring a woman to look like somebody he worked with. I paid thousands of dollars for plastic surgery, voice lessons, everything." He shook his head angrily. "She ended up dead."

"Waste of money," the larger man retorted with disgust.

"It would have worked, if it wasn't for Amanda King. We had Stetson, had him right where we wanted him. Karen was about to put a bullet in him, but then that stupid King woman messed everything up!" the smaller man ground out, his voice rising in anger.

"Gordon," the larger man spat out. "Keep your voice down." He looked around the store, only seeing a pale shoe salesman struggling with the foot of an angry customer. "I know how to handle Stetson. I've dealt with him before. The King woman too. I won't miss this time." His lips pulled back when he smiled, yellow teeth showing from under his mustache.

Conrad never considered himself a brave person. No one, for that matter, considered Conrad a brave person. Hearing a plan to kill Lee scared him beyond measure.

"How are you going to do it?" Gordon asked eagerly.

"If making someone look like Amanda King almost killed Stetson," the mustache man snarled, "then using the real Amanda King will kill him for sure."

Conrad gasped and coughed, dropping his customer's foot. He covered his mouth with his hands and abruptly stood up, trying to control his trembling. He looked at his customer with wide eyes.

"Are you sick or something?" the woman asked, looking at Conrad up and down, leaning her body far away from him.

"No, um,... I'm fine." Conrad answered, his voice shaking. He sat back down and again covered his mouth. He stared at the woman in stunned horror.

Conrad's answer didn't matter. With an equally horrified expression, the woman treated him like he had rabies and was foaming at the mouth. She gave Conrad a weak smile, picked up her old shoes, and quickly walked out of the store in her socks.

Conrad Walter Barnhill took deep breaths in an effort to calm his nerves. His legs shook as he stood up. Briefly glancing back at the two men in the corner of the store, Conrad quickly left the shoe store and did the only thing that he could do.

"Arlington, Virginia, please," Conrad stated, his sweaty fingers tightly squeezing the handle of the pay phone. "Yes, I'm looking for Amanda King."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Amanda King tried to focus on the expense reports in front of her, but she couldn't stop thinking about the crazy conversation she just had with Conrad Walter Barnhill. He sounded scared out of his mind, barely able to convey his thoughts. She repeatedly asked him if anything was wrong, but he spoke to her for only a few seconds, saying that he had to meet with her.

With her thoughts still on Conrad, Amanda leaned over and scratched her left ankle. It had ached all morning. The day before, a remote control truck lay waiting for her in the center of her living room. She tripped on the truck and twisted her ankle beneath her.

She didn't think anything of it, but when she woke up in the morning, her ankle felt like it was on fire. So, she carefully wrapped it up with an ace bandage and gingerly made her way to work.

Amanda reached her fingers under the bandage and stretched them as far as she could in another attempt to reach the unreachable itch. She was hunched over at her desk when Lee Stetson walked into the bullpen.

Lee found Amanda immediately upon entering the bullpen. A smile stretched its way across his face as soon as he saw her. Striding across the bullpen, he made his way to her desk.

Several of the girls from the steno pool gave Lee their own dashing smiles. Lee grinned back at them, but he didn't even slow down, his attention completely focused on Amanda. His handsome smile turned into a formidable frown the instant he noticed the bandage on Amanda's ankle.

"What... what happened to you?" Lee demanded, pointing to her foot.

Even before Amanda could respond, Lee's mind began churning out possible answers. A surge of anger ripped through him as the thought of somebody hurting her flashed through his brain.

"Good morning, Lee!" Amanda greeted cheerily.

Even though Lee was frowning even more now than before, Amanda continued to smile. Just seeing him made her feel brighter and happier.

"What happened to your foot?" Lee repeated, his eyes intense. "Are you all right?" He ran his hand through his hair as he quickly looked her up and down to see if she had any other injuries.

Amanda put her hand up and waved it back and forth. "Oh, this?" She pointed at her foot and shook her head. "It's nothing, Lee. I'm fine. I hurt my ankle a little bit while running to get some chocolate chip cookies out of the oven yesterday. I thought that they were going to burn, and so I tried to get to them in time. But I fell on a toy truck in the living room. I think that the boys..."

"Did you go to a doctor?" Lee interrupted. He knelt beside her and gently held her foot in his hands. His frown deepened when he saw the purple colors around the edges of the bandage. He gently lifted her foot up and down to check the extent of her injury.

"Oh no, Lee," Amanda responded, watching Lee work on her ankle. "Rice."

Lee looked up at her. "Huh?" he asked, shaking his head. "Are you... are you hungry?"

"No, Lee," Amanda replied, her eyes bright. "Rice. R-I-C-E. I once had to take Phillip's class on a field trip to the health museum, and we learned ways to deal with bumps and bruises. One of the best things to do when you sprain your ankle is R-I-C-E." She stuck out a finger with each letter. "It stands for Rest, Ice, Compression, and Elevation." She gave Lee a smile and shrugged her shoulders. "I wrapped my ankle in a bandage to give it some compression."

Lee was still gently moving her foot in different directions. "Maybe our agents should visit the local health museum," he said with a grin as he looked up at her.

After a few more moments of moving her foot around, Lee let go and stood up. "It doesn't look like it's broken, Amanda. You should still see a doctor just to make sure everything's okay." He let out a deep breath, his lips pierced together in concern. "We have some good doctors here at the Agency. I can arrange to have them take a look at you."

Amanda shook her head and smiled. "No, Lee," she replied, waving her hand back and forth. "Thanks all the same, but I'm... I'm fine. It's just a little sprain, and I'll be as good as new in no time."

Lee's frown deepened yet again. What happened if she had a fracture? It wouldn't hurt for her to see a doctor and make sure that everything was okay. He made a mental note to himself to have Billy schedule a stat physical for Amanda. The ten o'clock appointment with the agent with the punctured lung and fractured ribs would just have to reschedule.

Amanda could see that Lee wasn't happy with her answer, and so she relented. "I don't need a doctor, Lee, but if you want me to see one, I'll go this afternoon. I'd be happy to do it for you." She smiled at Lee, and he returned her smile with one of his own.

"Yeah," Lee nodded, gently placing his hand on top of hers. "I'd like that."

Amanda looked down at Lee's hand tenderly holding her own, and she felt a warmth spread within her. "Thanks, Lee," she responded, her voice soft.

Lee looked into her brown eyes, and he found himself wondering at how beautiful they were. Realizing that his fingers were stroking Amanda's hand, he quickly pulled his hand away. _What am I doing? "_Well, uh..." He stood up and cleared his throat. "I... uh... would like that. It's important to have you able to move around if Billy gave us an assignment in the field."

Lee looked away, but when he looked back at Amanda, he again found himself lost in the depth of her eyes.

Lee cherished Amanda's friendship deeply, and he was more than alarmed to find himself getting so lost in her eyes, her smile, even her simplest touch. He felt attracted to her, surely, but she wasn't just another woman to him. This was Amanda, and he didn't want to do anything to hurt their friendship.

Amanda still looked at her hand, her heart warm with the feel of Lee's touch moments before.

"Are you, uh.. are you sure that you don't want to see the doctor this morning?" Lee's voice broke into her thoughts. _I can totally bump that ten o'clock_.

Amanda let out a breath she'd been holding and nodded. "Oh, yes, Lee," Amanda responded, focusing on Lee's words. "It can't be this morning. I have to meet a friend for lunch today. It was the strangest thing. I haven't heard from him in the longest time, and then out of the blue, he called me yesterday and said that he had to meet me." She shrugged her shoulders, reaching down to scratch her ankle again. "He didn't want to talk about it over the phone, but he said that it's really important."

Lee scowled. He didn't like Amanda meeting somebody for lunch, and he definitely didn't like that it was a "he". On top of all that, she hurt her ankle and still had to meet this person for lunch. Who did this guy think he was? Making Amanda meet him with a busted ankle! Lee fantasized about busting the ankle of this "he". No. He fantasized about busting BOTH ankles.

"No, Amanda," Lee shook his head. "You're not going anywhere. Just look at you." He pointed at her ankle. "How can you meet this so-called friend of yours for lunch when you can hardly walk? And what kind of friend is this person? Forcing you to lunch when you should rest your ankle!" Lee's vein started to pop out of his neck.

"Lee," Amanda soothed. "He said it was really important. You know him too. You met him on that case with the Mongoose. Remember the Agency flew me overseas so that I could identify him?"

Lee closed his eyes, a feeling of dread entering into the pit of his gut. "Amanda," Lee muttered, shaking his head. "Tell me, tell me it's not..." He let out a deep breath. "Conrad... Walter... Barnhill."

"Well," Amanda replied, biting her lower lip. "I don't want to lie to you, but you're asking me to lie to you. So, if you don't want me to tell you that it's somebody when it is actually that somebody, then I really am not too sure what I should be telling you." Amanda looked at Lee, the vein in his neck now pulsating rapidly.

Lee opened his eyes and grimaced. "It's Conrad Walter Barnhill. Isn't it."

Amanda's face brightened. "Yes, Lee," she replied, smiling with excitement. "I'm meeting Connie today. You're right!"

Lee's scowl deepened the instant Amanda used Conrad's nickname.

"Correction," Lee said, looking straight into Amanda's eyes. "I'm coming with you."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Lee didn't want to see Conrad again, but he knew that trouble always followed Conrad Barnhill. The last thing that Lee wanted was for Amanda to get mixed up in whatever problem Conrad brought with him.

Besides, Lee enjoyed Amanda's company, and he wanted to be the one to have lunch with her, not some shoe salesman who couldn't even fix his own necktie. Lee knew that Conrad wasn't right for Amanda. Actually, he probably wasn't right for anybody, but Lee didn't want to take any chances.

"I'm so glad you can meet Connie with me!" Amanda exclaimed, placing her hand on Lee's sleeve. "It'll be like our own family reunion. Well, actually, not a family reunion. You and I aren't related to Conrad. So it can't be a family reunion. It'll be more like a friend reunion." Her smile broadened as she spoke. "Lee, can you imagine being related to Conrad? I know you're not or anything, but wouldn't that be something?"

"That... that would be something, Amanda. Kind of like my own personal version of _'Nightmare on Elm Street_'," Lee replied as he rubbed his chin.

Amanda laughed and gave Lee a big grin. She looked so beautiful, sitting there and smiling at him.

"So, where are we meeting Conrad Barnhill for lunch?" Lee asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I suggested the deli across the street," Amanda replied. "I just love those sandwiches. My boys also love the food there. Mother and I have tried making sandwiches at home like they do, but they just don't taste the same." She shrugged her shoulders. "I can't seem to get their secret sauce right." After a pause, she added, "I guess that's why the sauce is called 'secret'."

Amanda laughed at her own joke. Her laughter was genuine and happy, and Lee wished he could hear more of it.

"Well," Lee said, giving Amanda a wink, "I bet your sandwiches taste even better than the sandwiches at the deli."

Amanda's eyes widened in surprise at his comment. Lee knew that she was a bit embarrassed by his statement, but it was true. It meant a lot to him for her to know how much she impressed him.

Amanda didn't say anything for a moment. "Aww," she responded softly, looking down at the papers on her desk. "That's really very sweet. Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome," Lee said, his voice gentle. "So, I guess I'll meet you here after the staff meeting in Billy's office. We can walk to the deli together." He looked at her ankle again. "Are you sure you can walk, Amanda?" He pointed at her bandage.

"Oh, yeah," Amanda said while Lee stared at her ankle. "No problem. I may be a little slower, but I'm... I'm fine." She nodded her head up and down. "It'll be as good as new in a few days. Mother told me that she has this eighteen step family secret for sprained ankles. It's guaranteed to fix any type of sprain in just a few days."

"As long as you get your ankle seen by the doctor, you go ahead and do whatever family secret your mother has planned," Lee replied gently. He looked at his watch and stood up. "I'd better get going. Billy will be coming for my head if I'm late for the meeting." He gave her his most dashing smile. "See you in a few hours." Then, his expression turned serious. "If you can't walk on that ankle, let me know."

"Let you know? What are you going to do if I can't walk, Lee?" Amanda's eyes smiled at him. "Carry me?"

"Why not?" Lee replied, lifting his head a touch higher. "I have before."

Amanda felt a warmth rush through her at Lee's words. He smiled at her tenderly before turning and walking towards Billy's office. She knew that Lee was only a friend to her, but sometimes she felt herself yearning for so much more.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Lee tried to focus on the policies and procedures discussed at the meeting, but his thoughts constantly drifted to Amanda. He couldn't stop thinking about her soft laughter when she told him about the secret sauce. He shifted in his seat, impatiently waiting for the eternal meeting to end.

As soon as the staff meeting finished, Lee sprang out of his chair and headed straight to Amanda. She sat waiting for him, her purse already in her hand. The desk was clear, all the papers neatly organized and put away.

Amanda tried to stand up, and Lee quickly leaned forward and wrapped his arm around her waist. He pulled her against him, and she felt Lee's body firmly against her own. A bit surprised, she looked at Lee, only to find him focused on gently supporting her weight in his arm.

It was no problem at all for Amanda to walk with Lee by her side. Lee held most of her weight, and she did not have to put any pressure on her ankle at all. She smiled, thinking that he might as well have been carrying her.

As soon as Lee and Amanda entered the deli, they found themselves face to face with Conrad Walter Barnhill.

"Connie!" Amanda exclaimed, her arms embracing Conrad in a big hug. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

Lee never loosened his grip around Amanda's waist. He continued to hold her with one arm, and he held out his other hand to Conrad.

"Hi Conrad," Lee said, shaking his hand. "I never thought I'd be seeing you... ever."

Amanda gave Lee a sharp look, and Lee added "so soon."

"Amanda! Lee!" Conrad exclaimed. "You're both here! Gosh, I'm so glad to see you guys. You don't know how glad." His eyes focused on Amanda. "Thank you, Amanda, so much for coming."

"Of course we're here, Connie. You said it was important, and if you need something that's important, well Lee and I will be here to help." Amanda placed her hand on Conrad's arm. "You honestly scared me on the phone. You sounded pretty scared."

Lee frowned as his eyes followed Amanda's hand. It had no business resting on Conrad's arm. Lee stood up a bit straighter and tightened his grip around Amanda's waist.

"Well, Conrad," Lee said, looking at the man in front of him. "What's the suspense? What's so important?"

Conrad nodded and let out a slow breath. He felt tremendously relieved to have Amanda and Lee in front of him. "I feel so much better now that you're both here. I can't tell you how much better." He paused and softly added, "Thanks again for coming, Amanda."

"Of course, Connie," Amanda replied. "You're my friend. I'll always be here for you if you need me."

Lee had an incredible urge to rip Amanda's hand off Conrad's arm. He grabbed the fabric of his pants in a valiant effort to keep his hand at his side.

Lee cleared his throat and looked at Amanda. "Why don't we get seated so that Conrad can tell us whatever he wants to say."

Just then, the waitress walked up holding some lunch menus. As she showed them to their table, Lee continued to hold Amanda tenderly against him.

"Lee, thanks so much for helping me walk," Amanda said as she met Lee's eyes. The feel of Lee's arm around her body warmed her heart. "If it's okay with the both of you, I'll be back in just a minute. I'd like to freshen up in the powder room before we start."

For the first time, Conrad noticed that Amanda was limping on an injured foot. He opened his mouth to ask what happened, but Lee responded before he could get any words out.

"No problem," Lee softly told her. He drew his eyebrows together, his voice filled with concern. "Do you want me to help you there?"

Amanda turned a slight shade of pink. "No, Lee," she softly answered, shaking her head. "It's just around the corner. I'll be fine." Pulling away from Lee, she told him, "Look, I can stand. No problem." She bounced softly on her left ankle, trying to convince Lee that she was just fine. Truth be told, after leaning against Lee for the past several minutes, her whole body felt pretty good.

Conrad was still trying to ask Amanda what happened to her foot when Lee said, "Remember what I said, Amanda. If you can't walk on your ankle." Lee gave her a tender smile.

Amanda smiled back, nodding her head gently. _You'll carry me_. Giving one more look to the two men watching her, she turned towards the lady's room and gingerly limped her way around the corner.

Lee watched her vigilantly, ready to spring to her side if she showed any signs of falling. After she turned the corner, he shook his head, trying to focus his thoughts. He couldn't understand why his arms felt so empty. Pursing his lips together, he tapped his fork on the table, waiting for her to return.

Amanda had a grin on her face when she came to the restroom. Her body felt so warm after being in Lee's arms. She pulled open the door and walked inside. She instantly stopped, her eyes filled with concern. There, in the corner of the bathroom, a person lay huddled against the floor.

Amanda let out a quick breath and ran to the shaking form. A coat covered the person, and Amanda lay her hand tenderly on the thick fabric.

"Oh my gosh!" Amanda exclaimed, kneeling down beside the person. "You're okay. Everything will be okay." She couldn't see who was beneath the coat, so she reached out and gently pulled the coat down. "You'll be all right. I'm going to get help and..."

As soon as she pulled the coat down, a hand shot out and grabbed Amanda by the throat. She gasped, unable to scream, as the large hand squeezed tightly around her neck.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Amanda's arms flailed out as she desperately tried to escape the hand around her throat. Reaching out, she grabbed the soap dispenser and hurled it at her attacker's head. The dispenser shattered on the ground, but her aggressor was not the least bit affected.

Gasping for each breath, Amanda fiercely tried to pry off the fingers clutching her throat. The man glared at her as he removed a filthy cloth from his back pocket. Amanda's eyes widened in shock as she recognized the assailant in front of her.

"Say good-night, Mrs. King," the large man sneered as he plunged Amanda's face into the cloth. She struggled against him, but his strength easily held her still. Fighting with all her might, she tried and tried to scream out the one name who would keep her safe, but darkness swallowed her.

Lee let out a deep breath as he impatiently looked at his watch again. He tapped his foot on the ground as he shifted in his seat, his eyes continually watching for Amanda. Several minutes had passed, and she still didn't return. Running a hand through his hair, he threw his napkin on the table in frustration.

In contrast to the upset agent restlessly moving across from him, Conrad grinned brightly and leaned back in his chair. He felt so relieved that he could finally tell Lee and Amanda about the conversation he heard at the shoe store.

Conrad's smile widened as he remembered Amanda gently touching his arm when she entered the deli. He always enjoyed Amanda's company, in fact, he felt very much attracted to her. Conrad dreamily gazed off into the distance, lost in thoughts about Amanda and the softness of her touch.

The table shook in front of Conrad, quickly pulling him out of his thoughts. He turned his head and jumped in surprise as Lee slammed his fist down a second time.

"What's wrong?" Conrad asked, his eyes wide.

Lee abruptly stood up, shaking his head back and forth. He just knew that something was wrong. Concerned that Amanda had fallen in the bathroom, Lee didn't even respond to Conrad's question. He turned and strode over to the bathroom, quickening his pace as worry squeezed his chest.

Lee forced himself to stop in front of the restroom door. Every instinct he had screamed for him to charge through the door, but he didn't want to cause an embarrassing situation if Amanda was still inside.

Lee took his fist and pounded heavily on the door. "Amanda!" he urgently called out. Not hearing a response, he yelled her name again. "Amanda!"

No longer caring if he caused an embarrassing situation with all the women on the planet, he reached into his jacket and pulled out his weapon. Holding his gun with his left hand, he kicked open the bathroom door and rushed inside.

"Hold it!" Lee yelled, his weapon ready to fire. His eyes quickly scanned the area, but he didn't see any sign of Amanda or anyone else. He pushed open each stall, only to find them empty.

"Oh no," Lee breathed out as his eyes locked on the soap dispenser pieces scattered across the floor. He knelt beside them and grabbed the shattered pieces in his hand.

Lee instantly knew that Amanda was in trouble. Unable to contain the worry deep in his chest, he lifted his head and let out a piercing howl, "A-MAN-DA!"

At the sound of Lee's voice, Conrad ran into the restroom and saw Lee kneeling on the ground. Putting his hand over his mouth, he stared at Lee, wide-eyed. "Oh no," he whispered in horror. "They got her."

Lee quickly stood up and stared at Conrad, his eyes blazing with anger. "What do you mean 'they got her'?" he demanded harshly.

Conrad's face went pale. He looked at Lee in shock, his hand still covering his mouth.

"Answer me, man!" Lee's voice shook with intensity.

Conrad sank against the wall behind him and shook his head."I overheard some customers at my work," he said, breathing rapidly. "They said some really horrible things." He paused for a moment, trying to find his voice. "They were... they were going to use her to get to you."

Ice-cold fear encircled Lee's heart at Conrad's words. He closed his eyes briefly and then grabbed Conrad's arm in a numbing grip. He hauled Conrad to his feet.

"Come on," Lee ordered. "We're going to the Agency."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Blinking slowly at first, Amanda opened her eyes, grimacing from the pounding in her head. Confusion swirled inside her mind. She tried to lift her arms, but they remained at her sides. Surprised, she pulled her hands a few more times before realizing that ropes tightly bound her hands behind her.

Still in a daze, she looked around and tried to remember what happened. Steel beams hung down from the level above her, bricks and other pieces of construction spread all around. She was on an upper level of a building that was under construction.

Oddly enough, this setting seemed familiar. She remembered being held in a building that was under construction once before. Last time this happened, she was taken by...

"Hello, Mrs. King," a voice said from behind her.

Amanda turned her head towards the voice. "Gordon Redding," she whispered, her eyes now wide. She swallowed hard and began flexing her hands behind her.

"We meet again." Redding pushed his glasses further up on his face. His complexion appeared even paler than she remembered.

"What... what do you want with me?" Amanda's voice shook as she spoke. "You're supposed to be in prison."

Redding's eyes narrowed. "Well, it's amazing how life turns out." He walked up to Amanda. "Stetson takes my brother away from me, and then he puts me in prison." His eyes darkened. "Stetson put me in there twice! You helped him the last time, when Karen died instead of you."

Amanda felt her heart beat wildly. Redding was out of prison! Her mind frantically worked on finding a way, any possible way, to get to Lee. "You were going to kill Lee," Amanda said, her voice soft.

Redding smiled. "That is exactly what I'm going to do today. If Stetson came for you once before, he'll come for you again. "

Redding turned around, and Amanda recognized the large man with dark hair that walked up beside him.

"I'll take care of Stetson," the large man gruffly replied. He turned to Amanda, his eyes roaming her body. "Hello again, Mrs. King. Did you enjoy my visit in the bathroom?"

"I know you," Amanda slowly responded. "I've seen you before."

At her words, the bathroom assailant shoved his hand directly in front of her face. A large, angry scar stared at her.

Memories of a previous case poured into Amanda's head. "You stole my shopping bags. You were hiding in my closet." Amanda tried to keep the tremor out of her voice.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I remember that day. I cut myself when you found me in your closet. With my very own knife." His eyes were dark and narrow, and his stare went right into her soul.

"Carlo," Amanda squeaked out. Her hands trembled behind her. Taking a deep breath, Amanda tried to calm herself down. How was she going to help Lee? How was she going to get out of here?

"You remember," Carlo sneered, slowly nodding his head. "Very good. Well, today you will bring me Lee Stetson."

Amanda took a deep breath, determined to protect Lee at all costs. Shaking her head, Amanda replied, "I'm sorry, but this is all some type of a really big misunderstanding. I don't know where Lee..."

"Shut up!" Carlo yelled. Amanda could smell the stench of his breath as he leaned close to her face. "You don't need to know where Stetson is. He'll come to us." He licked his chapped lips, his plaque-covered tongue flicking out from under his mustache. "You and Stetson will die tonight."

"Oh my gosh," Amanda whispered. She felt tears sting the back of her eyes, and she desperately tried to keep them from falling. 'Please, Lee', she said to herself. 'Please help me.'

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Lee slowed his wild pacing around Billy's office. He swore that he heard Amanda's voice call to him. She was asking for his help. She was scared. She needed him.

_'Don't worry, Amanda_,' Lee's mind reached out to her. _'I'm coming for you. I won't let anything happen to you_.'

Billy's voice broke into Lee's thoughts. "People, listen up. From what Conrad tells us, we can assume that Gordon Redding has Amanda." Billy leaned forward in his seat as his eyes focused on Lee and Francine.

"Yeah, that's right," Conrad replied, squeezing his hands together. "I'm sure that the man's name was Gordon. He said that he hired a woman to look like Amanda."

The absolute terror that Lee felt when he almost lost Amanda on that ledge returned instantly. Deciding which Amanda was the real one was one of the hardest decisions he ever made in his life. He let out a deep breath and tried to rid his mind of the image of Amanda almost falling to her death.

Francine looked at the papers in her hand. "Our sources show that Gordon Redding escaped from prison about two months ago."

"It makes sense, Billy!" Lee exclaimed angrily. "He used Amanda to try and kill me once before. He's using her to get to me again." Lee threw his hands into the air in frustration.

"Yes, I agree with you," Billy calmly replied. "Now, we need to figure out who Redding was talking to and every possible location they could be hiding."

Lee let out an agitated breath and stared at Conrad. "Tell me again, Conrad. Tell me everything you heard."

"Well, Gordon was talking to someone at the store," Conrad replied, his eyes darting between Lee and Billy. "The other man was going to do the work, uh... the killing." Conrad swallowed and grimaced. "He had a large build and a mustache." He pointed to his head. "His hair was dark and wavy. And he had a mean little mouth."

Lee looked at Conrad intensely. 'A mean little mouth.' Those words echoed in Lee's ears. He remembered Amanda saying those exact words from a different case, a case from when he first started working with her. Lee put his hand against his forehead and closed his eyes, his mind working overtime as he thought about that exact description.

"We've come up empty with places Redding could be. He's a ghost. Nobody has seen him." Francine paused momentarily and shifted in her seat. "If we find out the person he is working with, it could give us a starting point on where to start searching."

Lee only half-listened to Francine. He squeezed his eyes together and clenched his hands, desperately searching his memory for a man with a 'mean little mouth'. He could see Amanda sitting at the agency, describing that man to the agency's sketch artist. A man who was hiding in her closet with a knife in his hand. _'Come on, Lee... Think!_' he angrily told himself as he fiercely reached into his memory. Seconds later, the image of a birthday present for Amanda's son bolted into his mind.

Lee's eyes flung open. "Captain Galaxy!" he called out. He looked at the confused faces of the people around him. "Don't you see! Large build, mustache, dark and wavy hair, a mean little mouth." He slapped his hand against his thigh. "It's Carlo. It fits his description. It would be just his style to work for a thug like Redding." He paused briefly and said, "I'll bet my pension that Carlo is the man whom Gordon Redding hired to help him."

"Carlo?" Conrad asked, his eyebrows raised in confusion. "Who's Carlo?"

"A middle man. If you have the money, he'll do anything you want." Francine looked back at Lee. "It's not much to go on, Lee. But it fits Carlo's description. Mustache, dark hair, large build." She stood up and walked towards the door. "I'll see what I can find out."

Billy stood up from behind his desk. "Okay, Francine, get moving." Then, his eyes turned to Conrad. "Would you mind stepping outside for a few minutes. I'd like to talk to Lee in private."

Conrad quickly nodded his head, his eyes wide. He stood up from his chair, his hands still clasped together, and left the office.

Lee exhaled loudly as soon as Conrad left. He bent his head forward and abruptly ran his entire hand through his hair. Raising his head, his hazel eyes watched Billy as he waited for him to speak.

Billy pressed his lips together and walked up beside Lee. "I need to know, Lee," he said as he looked at the haggard agent beside him. "Is there something going on between you and Amanda?"

Billy had worked with Lee for many years, but never had he seen the agent so visibly upset. Sure, several cases at the Agency ended in complete disaster. Even though Lee would become angry, he always handled those cases with a sense of professionalism. That sense of professionalism completely vanished when it came to Amanda.

Caught off guard at Billy's question, Lee drew his eyebrows together and shook his head. "What are you talking about, Billy?" His mouth opened to utter the familiar words mentioned time and time again, that he and Amanda were just friends who worked together, but only complete silence followed.

For whatever reason, those words refused to leave Lee's mouth. He desperately tried to respond to Billy's question, but he didn't know the answer himself. 'I_s there something going on between you and Amanda?'_ the words again echoed in his ears. Even though his mind clearly told him that he and Amanda were only friends, his heart didn't agree. It deeply ached for something more.

Lee didn't give Billy an answer to his question. Instead, he looked at his superior and firmly told him, "She's my partner, Billy. I'll do anything to get her back."

Nodding his head, Billy accepted Lee's response.

As Lee's thoughts returned to Amanda, he could almost feel her worry and fear. Guilt sliced into his chest. _Oh Amanda, if only I didn't hand you that package. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be in a mess like this._ Lee shook his head, pressing his lips together.

"Do you think she's alive?" Lee asked, looking out the window at the bullpen.

"I don't think Redding will kill her, Lee. Not yet. He needs her alive." Billy briefly placed his hand on Lee's shoulder.

Lee knew what Billy was talking about. He knew exactly why they needed Amanda alive. He looked up at the ceiling as he finished Billy's thought. "They need her alive so that they can use her to... to get to me."

Conrad waited anxiously in front of Billy's office, his hands still clasped together. As soon as Billy opened his door, he quickly entered and sat down.

"I can't believe that these people have Amanda," Conrad said, his voice rising in fear. He turned to Lee with wide eyes. "We can't let anything happen to her. I mean, what do we do if they hurt her?"

Lee's eyes locked with Conrad's, his hands clenching into fists. "If they touch one hair on her head," he ground out, "they won't be going to jail."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"You're sure?" Lee urgently asked as he grabbed the papers that Francine held out to him.

Francine nodded. "Reports of a man matching Carlo's description confirm that he was last seen at construction sites in the area." She pointed at the papers clenched in Lee's fist. "The addresses are listed there."

Lee let out a deep breath, his voice hard. "It's not much, but at least it's something."

"It would fit Redding's style," Francine replied. "The last time he tried to kill you, it was at a construction site. He's a creature of habit. It makes sense that he would use a construction site again."

"Listen, people." Billy stood up from behind his desk. "We need to check out the addresses at these construction sites pronto." He turned to the blond agent. "Francine, get a team together and take the first page of addresses."

Lee nodded, his mind completely focused on finding Amanda. "I'll take the construction sites on the second page."

"I expect you both to check in with me if you find anything," Billy stated, his voice final. "Don't do anything until backup arrives. Do I make myself clear?"

Lee and Francine both agreed. As Lee swiftly turned to leave the office, a sweaty hand grabbed his arm.

Lee's head snapped towards Conrad's hand on his sleeve. Frustrated, he let out a harsh breath.

"What can I do to help?" Conrad asked, his voice trembling.

Lee pulled his arm away and shook his head. "Just stay here, Conrad. We'll get word to you." As Lee turned to go, a sweaty hand grabbed his arm again.

"Please, Lee," Conrad pleaded. "Let me help. Amanda's done a lot for me, and if there's anything I can do... I want to help."

Lee let out another deep, agitated breath. He didn't have time for this discussion! His whole body needed to act to save Amanda, and ole sweaty hands stopped him from moving.

Just as Lee opened his mouth to tell Conrad 'no', Amanda's gentle face floated into his mind. Thinking about what Amanda would do, Lee closed his eyes for a brief moment. She would be patient with Conrad, and she would let him help. _'Clearly, Amanda's bad habits are beginning to rub off on me_,' Lee thought to himself.

Lee nodded his head. "Okay, Conrad," he grudgingly relented, his voice firm. "But do exactly what I tell you."

Without even waiting for a response, Lee quickly turned and left the office. Conrad hurried after Lee, his hands clasped together again, doing his best to keep up.

Conrad leaned his head against the window of Lee's corvette, moaning in agony as Lee slammed the accelerator of his car. He rubbed his aching legs as they reached yet another construction site.

To say the least, Lee's endurance completely amazed Conrad. After racing up and down countless flights of stairs, Lee didn't slow down in the slightest. Conrad, on the other hand, valiantly tried to prevent himself from collapsing on the floor beneath him.

The corvette spun to the side as it came to a grinding stop. Conrad pushed opened the car door and forced his legs to move. He started to follow Lee into the building when Lee abruptly stopped.

Confused, Conrad looked at Lee. "What is it? What's wrong?" he asked, still trying to catch his breath.

Lee quickly pressed his finger on his lips, signaling for Conrad to be quiet.

Conrad closed his mouth and stopped talking. He looked around, trying to find out why Lee wanted him to be quiet. No matter how hard his eyes searched, he couldn't find anything different from the other construction sites.

Large, thick bushes covered the ground next to the construction site entrance. Lee carefully walked to them, his heart aching for Amanda with each step. Kneeling down on one leg, he slowly reached out and removed a ragged piece of cloth from one of the sharp leaves. He closed his eyes and let out a shuddering breath.

The thoughts in Conrad's head jumped from confusion to complete bewilderment. He found no possible reason why Lee Stetson would want a ripped chunk of fabric.

Lee clutched the object in his hand and returned to Conrad's side. His eyes blazed in anger as his grip on the cloth tightened.

"What is it? What do you have?" Conrad asked while shrugging his shoulders.

Lee paused a moment before responding. He clenched his teeth together as he ground out, "It's a piece of the bandage on Amanda's ankle."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

"Maybe we can make a deal?" Amanda asked, looking at Carlo. His face was totally devoid of all emotion, his eyes empty as he stared at her. "How about I get you another copy of _The Drought Cycles of Berma_? I know that you needed it last time, and instead you got _Sky Chief Rides Again_. It's a good book, I don't know if you've ever read it..."

Carlo stood up and slowly walked to Amanda. He pointed his gun at her. "Listening to you is a form of torture. If you can't make yourself stop, then I'll do it for you."

Amanda swallowed hard, her hands still working on the ropes behind her. "Sorry," she whispered. "I talk when I'm nervous, and I have to admit that I'm pretty nervous right now."

Carlo cocked his gun.

"Wait a minute, Carlo," Redding replied, standing up. "We follow the plan. You find Lee Stetson and bring him to me. When he comes, we kill them both." He looked at Amanda. "I want him to see her die. Just like he took my brother from me, I'm going to take Mrs. King from him."

At the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs, Amanda turned and inhaled sharply. She tried to control her shock as Conrad Walter Barnhill walked onto the floor.

Conrad looked exhausted. Sweat covered his face, and crumples covered his twisted shirt. Conrad had searched several construction buildings, following Lee as fast as he could. He couldn't believe how many stairs he climbed in such a short time. Fire burned in his legs, and he felt like falling over.

"Hello," Conrad began, forcing a smile. He wiped his sweat off his head with his arm. Looking at the people around him, his breathing became rapid and loud. He stared at Amanda with fear-stricken eyes. "Hello," he said again, his voice and lips trembling.

Conrad tried to open his mouth to say something else, but he abruptly stopped. His heart raced in terror. Carlo's gun was pointed straight at his forehead.

Gordon exhaled in frustration. He walked to Conrad and ground out, "Who are you?"

Conrad looked at Redding, his eyes wide with fright. "I work... in construction..." He gave Amanda a fearful look while wringing his hands together.

"Funny," Carlo said, pressing the gun against Conrad's forehead. "You don't look like a construction worker." Actually, the guy looked like a grown man about to cry. Carlo licked his lips, showing his yellow teeth.

Amanda saw the faintest of movement on the stairs. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, a sense of relief flowing through her. Even though she didn't see him, she knew that Lee was there.

Undoubtedly, Lee wanted Conrad to make a diversion, something to take the focus away from the stairs so that he could surprise both men. But instead of a diversion, Conrad became more and more flustered. He brought more attention to himself and to the stairs behind him.

"Who are you?" Redding repeated, his voice rising with anger.

Carlo tilted his head to the side as he stared at Conrad. "I don't like him. I'll kill him for free."

"Kill me?" Conrad began, his voice truly terrified. "Please, I..."

Carlo pressed his gun harder against Conrad's temple.

_Do something, Conrad! Anything!_ Amanda silently pleaded.

Seeing at how things were going from bad to worse, Amanda cried out, "DO IT! SHOOT HIM!"

All three men looked at Amanda. Carlo slightly lowered his gun, confused by the words of the crazy housewife. Conrad had a look of sheer horror on his face.

"He's my ex-husband! He's the one who did this to me!" Amanda stuck out her left foot and threw her head towards her bandaged ankle.

"I have no idea..." Conrad choked out, when Lee's voice rang out from behind.

"Put your guns down!" Lee ordered, his gun trained on Carlo.

Carlo slowly turned his head, his eyes locking with Lee's. He pulled back his upper lip and let out a chuckle.

"Stetson," Carlo sneered. "I've been waiting for this. There is a time to be born, and there is a time to die. Today is your time to die."

Lee cocked his gun, his concerned eyes quickly glancing at Amanda. "Carlo, put your weapon on the ground." Anger raged through Lee's veins as he spoke. "I won't ask you again."

"I have your little lady friend here," Carlo replied, the gun firmly in his hand. Without warning, Carlo spun and pointed his gun at Amanda when the bullet from Lee's gun slammed into his side.

Clutching his side with his hand, Carlo staggered backwards and dropped his weapon. Hatred laced his words as he spat out, "You think you got me, Stetson? You'd be surprised what I can do."

Lee spun suddenly, seeing movement behind him. His eyes quickly focused on Gordon Redding as he fled the scene. The instant Lee turned, Amanda's voice cried out, "Lee, look out!"

Lee turned quickly as Carlo smashed himself against him. Both men fell into a heap on the floor.

Even though Carlo took a bullet in the side, the guy was built like a tank. His large fists pounded into Lee like a hammer.

Using all of his skills and training, Lee blasted Carlo with vicious kicks and blows. Lee needed to keep Amanda safe, and that one thought raged through his mind as he delivered each and every blow.

Amanda pulled hard on her hands, finally freeing herself from the ropes that bound her. Standing up, she hobbled after Redding as fast as she could.

Conrad tried to help Amanda stop Redding, and he threw himself against Redding, tackling him to the ground. Even though Redding was not a strong man, he easily overpowered Conrad. Sadly, Conrad punched Redding with the strength of a fruit fly. Conrad shielded his face with his hands as Redding landed several blows to his head.

Momentarily stunned, Conrad staggered up to his feet. He wasn't prepared for the shove from Redding that pushed him over the edge of the building.

"Lee, help!" cried Amanda as she threw herself towards Conrad. Catching him by his arm, she knew that she didn't have the strength to hold on.

Lee's blood ran cold when he heard Amanda's cry for help. With an explosion of strength, he mega-slammed his fist into Carlo's temple. Without even waiting for Carlo to hit the ground, Lee's legs bolted towards Amanda and Conrad. He stopped abruptly as his mind tried to grasp the horrific scene in front of him.

With arms outstretched, Conrad dangled over the edge of the building. His hands frantically grasped Amanda's as she clung to him with all her strength. Amanda squeezed her eyes together, feeling her fingers slip from Conrad's grip. Amanda felt her shoulders sliding over the edge, Conrad's weight threatening to pull her over.

Redding smiled. His opportunity had come. He lunged at Amanda, eager to shove her over the edge and rid the world of Scarecrow's Mrs. King. As Redding charged towards Amanda, he heard a loud cry erupt from beside him. Turning his head, he gasped in horror as Lee Stetson slammed his body into his own.

Inches away from reaching Amanda, the impact threw Redding off his feet. As Redding tumbled towards the ground, he thrust out his legs to give Amanda the final push off the building. The force propelled him too close to the edge, and with a shriek, Gordon Redding plunged off the ledge, never to open his eyes again.

Amanda frantically held on to Conrad. Even though his weight threatened to pull her off the building, her hands refused to let go.

"Oh my gosh," she whispered in horror. Thoughts of Lee and her family entered her mind as she felt herself sliding over the edge. She opened her mouth, her final action to breathe out Lee's name one last time, when strong arms grabbed her waist.

"Oh God," Lee choked out, his hands holding her tightly as he pulled her away from the edge. He tried to control the mind-numbing terror that ripped through his soul. Breathing heavily, he leaned forward and grabbed Conrad's arm, hauling him up and onto the floor.

Amanda lay on the floor, her eyes closed in relief. She listened to the rapid breathing of Lee and Conrad beside her. She felt Lee's warm hands clutching her arms, and his touch soothed her tense muscles. She lifted her hand and gently placed them on top of Lee's. As she opened her eyes, she found Lee's eyes searching her own.

"Amanda," Lee said, unable to stop his voice from shaking. "You had me scared to death! I thought, I thought that..." He shook his head, unable to complete his sentence. "Thank God you're okay," he softly told her, his grip on her arm tightening.

Still trying to calm her nerves, Amanda took several deep breaths. Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest. The deep concern in Lee's voice washed over her, and she felt her body relax. The tenderness in his voice touched her heart, and again she yearned for more than friendship.

"I'm fine," she softly replied, nodding her head. She squeezed Lee's hand beneath hers. "I knew you'd come. You always do."

The tremble in Amanda's voice was obvious to Lee. Without a second thought, Lee reached his arms around her and enveloped her in an embrace. Amanda sucked in a breath at his nearness. Her head touched his chin, and he could smell the apple-cinnamon shampoo in her hair.

Pulling back, Lee raised his hand and gently placed his fingers against her cheek. He had never felt such paralyzing fear as when he saw Amanda sliding off the edge of the building.

"You really scared me, Amanda," Lee softly told her, his breathing still rapid. He stroked the side of her face with his thumb.

Amanda, who had been feeling calmer, now felt her heart speed up again. The softness of Lee's touch was absolutely electrifying.

"I really scared me, too," Amanda softly replied, a smile on her face.

"Oh, Amanda," Lee said, shaking his head. The feel of Amanda's skin against his hand rocked him to his very core. Instead of pulling his hand away, he continued to stroke her face.

"Actually, the entire experience scared me out of my mind," Conrad blurted out, his eyes wide as he looked at Lee and Amanda.

Lee quickly pulled his hand away from Amanda's face. Upset at the intrusion, he briefly wondered what would have happened if Conrad didn't interrupt and had fallen off the building instead.

"You did great," Amanda told Conrad, giving him a huge smile. She reached out her hand and placed it on his shoulder. "You were really brave. I can't believe that you walked right in here and made a diversion."

Lee grimaced and scratched his head with his finger. _Conrad didn't make a diversion, but he did make an excellent statue._

"Yeah, I did. I did make a good diversion!" Conrad beamed with excitement. "I also tackled Gordon Redding! I'm such a hero! I'm so glad that I was here to help you guys out. I helped you catch the Mongoose, and now I'm a hero again!"

Conrad stood up and gave Amanda a large smile. He stretched out his hand to help Amanda stand up. As Amanda reached for Conrad's hand, Lee quickly caught her hand in his own.

"Here, Amanda, let me help you," Lee said as he gently pulled her to her feet.

"Thanks, Lee, I really appreciate..." Amanda stopped abruptly as a sharp pain ripped through her ankle.

The instant Amanda stumbled, Lee's arms caught her and pulled her against him.

"What's wrong, Amanda?" Lee asked, his voice full of concern. He raised his eyebrows, his eyes scanning her up and down.

"I think that I may have sprained my already sprained ankle." Amanda shrugged her shoulders as she leaned against Lee. "I'm sure it'll be all right. If you just give me a minute, I'll be able to..."

A small gasp escaped Amanda's lips as Lee swept her up in his arms.

"Remember what I told you, Amanda? If you aren't able to walk," Lee said tenderly, "I'll carry you."

Amanda smiled, a feeling of warmth running through her from her head to her toes. She loved the feel of Lee's body against her own, and she laid her head down on his shoulder as he walked with her.

Lee closed his eyes briefly, touched by the trust of the woman in his arms. Here she was, completely resting against him, trusting him to care for her. The protectiveness that he felt towards her overwhelmed him. He laid his head against hers as he carried her to his car.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

It started to snow as Lee and Amanda walked Conrad to his car. He had to be back at the shoe store in the morning, and he needed to catch his flight home.

"Aren't you guys glad that I came when I did?" Conrad asked excitedly. His eyes focused on Amanda, and he gave her a smile.

"Oh, yeah, Connie. Sure," she replied, nodding her head up and down. She reached out and straightened the shirt collar around his neck. "You'll certainly be the hit of the next school reunion again."

Lee watched Amanda and grimaced as she adjusted Conrad's collar. For the life of him, he didn't think he could ever figure out a person like Conrad Walter Barnhill. A grown man who couldn't even take care of his own tie or shirt collar!

"I have a news interview in the morning about catching Carlo and Redding." Conrad gave Amanda a gentle smile. "Just like old times, huh?"

"Yeah, Connie," Amanda said, grinning. "Just like old times."

"And you know, Amanda," Conrad softly said, his eyes looking at the ground. "Remember what I told you during the case with the Mongoose? It's still true."

Memories of Conrad's words made Amanda smile. His voice had been so timid when he told her that he loved her. "I remember," she gently replied. "And do you remember what I said? You stay exactly the way you are, because I like Conrad Walter Barnhill just the way he is." She leaned over and gave Conrad a kiss on the cheek.

An enormous smile spread across Conrad's entire face. He looked like he was going to burst into thousands of little pieces. "Maybe next time I visit, I can stay longer. Maybe a week, or even two weeks..." Conrad said excitedly, his eyes darting between Lee and Amanda.

"Uh-hem," Lee interrupted, loudly clearing his throat. "Look at the time, Conrad. Your plane's going to leave you if you don't get going."

Conrad looked at his watch. "Yeah, I'm always running late for things. Ever since my pocket watch broke when I was in school." He opened his arms and gave Amanda a big hug. "See you later, Amanda," he softly told her, his voice shy.

"Be careful, Connie," Amanda replied. "Have a safe trip." Amanda gave him another soft smile as Lee looked at his watch.

"Sure thing," Conrad said. He opened the door to his car. "Gotta go!" he exclaimed, waving at Lee and Amanda.

Amanda let out a gentle sigh as Conrad sped away in his car. She felt happy to see him so excited. She treasured his special friendship, and even though she knew that Conrad wanted more, it would always be just a very special friendship. Her heart waited for someone else.

Lee smiled broadly after Conrad left. He couldn't explain it, but watching Amanda give Conrad a kiss on the cheek deeply upset him. Frankly, he felt like tearing off Conrad's cheek with his bare hands. He felt oddly relieved now that Conrad had gone back home.

Lee placed his arm around Amanda as they walked to her car. They had already finished their debriefing with Billy, and it was time for Amanda to go home. He looked at her bundled in her coat.

"How are you feeling?" Lee gently asked her. His hand gestured towards her ankle. "It seems that your visit to the agency doctor was just what you needed."

"Oh, yes, Lee," Amanda happily replied. The wind started blowing harder, and she huddled closer to Lee's side. "The doctor bandaged up my ankle really well. It doesn't even hurt any more. He told me that it should be as good as new in a few days. Plus, Mother will make sure of that with her eighteen step therapy for ankles."

Lee chuckled at Amanda's comment. He made a note to himself to pass by the house later to see how Amanda was doing with her mother's steps.

"Mr. Melrose was very upset with you today," Amanda told Lee. "I've never seen him take so many antacids at one time before." She tilted her head in confusion. "Why didn't you wait for backup, Lee? You always tell me that an agent never makes a move without backup."

Lee knew the exact reason. He didn't have the time to wait for backup, not when it came to Amanda. Leaving her in the hands of Carlo and Redding for a fraction of a second longer wasn't an option for him.

"Let's just say that you're rubbing off on me," Lee gently replied. Amanda wasn't sure what Lee meant, but his words strangely soothed her.

When they were almost to her car, they passed a homeless man huddled against the side of a building.

"Wait a second, Lee," Amanda said as she stopped in front of the shivering man. She pulled out of Lee's arms and wiggled out of her coat. She laid her coat on top of the man and started walking again.

"Amanda, what do you think you're doing?" Lee questioned, turning her to face him.

"What?" Amanda asked, confused at Lee's comment.

"Why did you give that guy your coat? You're gonna freeze. It's expected to snow all day!" Lee immediately removed his jacket and placed it over Amanda's shoulders.

"Oh, it's no problem," Amanda replied, accepting Lee's jacket. "I have more coats at home. Besides, I have a warm sweater on me that'll keep me warm. You know, I think that if people were just a little nicer to each other, that the world will be a much better place."

Lee shook his head, again finding himself amazed at Amanda's character and generosity. Here she was, freezing outside, and she didn't even hesitate to give her coat to a complete stranger.

"The world is a nicer place, Amanda, because you're here in it," Lee softly murmured to himself.

Thoughts of a world without Amanda entered Lee's mind, and nothing scared him more. He remembered the gut-wrenching fear that seized him when he thought she would fall off the building. He had been on his share of difficult assignments, but the overwhelming terror that struck his very core was something that he never experienced before and never wanted to experience again.

Without a doubt, Lee cherished Amanda's friendship. He considered her his best friend, but for some reason, he couldn't help feeling that she was something more. She knew him better than anybody else ever could. She made him a better person, she made him complete.

When they reached Amanda's car, Lee had an unfathomable expression on his face. He desperately wanted to spend more time with her, to continue to hold her small frame in his arms.

"Amanda," Lee began, "mind if I drive you home?"

Amanda looked at Lee and smiled. "Drive me home?" she asked, shrugging her shoulders. "Why do you need to drive me home, Lee?"

"Believe me," Lee replied with a smile in his eyes. "You can never be too careful. The roads are getting pretty slick with all the wind and snow."

Taking his hand, Amanda laughed. She hoped that Lee's suggestion was because he felt something deeper for her, but whatever the reason, Amanda felt overjoyed. There was nothing else in this world that she wanted more than to have him by her side.

"Sure, Lee," Amanda replied as she looked into his eyes. "Mother and the boys are away for the weekend. They're spending it with Aunt Edna. If you like, you can come inside for some homemade hot chocolate."

Lee's eyes lit up at Amanda's invitation. Usually, he watched her from outside her home. He couldn't believe the excitement he felt at coming inside for something as simple as hot chocolate.

"Amanda King, I'll be happy to take you up on that offer," Lee said, giving her a brilliant smile. He reached out and gently tucked her hair behind her ear.

"If you stay for dinner, I can also make us some sandwiches," Amanda replied with a smile in her eyes. "And guess what," she said, leaning her head closer to his.

"What?" Lee whispered back, his eyes twinkling in delight.

"I'll even make the sandwiches with secret sauce," Amanda said with a grin.

Lee chuckled and gave her a wink. "Sounds like a plan," he replied tenderly.

Amanda looked into Lee's eyes, and she saw friendship and maybe something even deeper. She placed her hand in his, excitement filling her heart as he caressed her hand with his own.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note**: I originally ended the story with Chapter 10, but some wonderful SMK friends requested a few more chapters. I added to the story, and I hope you enjoy! Thank you very, very much for reading and for all your reviews. I appreciate them with all my heart.

CHAPTER 11

The silver corvette hummed steadily through the white softness layering the streets. The driver smiled gently as he glanced at the passenger by his side.

Excitement danced in Lee's heart as thoughts of hot chocolate and sandwiches swirled in his mind. However, most of the excitement came from his eager anticipation of spending time with Amanda King.

Lee knew that he and Amanda were good friends, actually, the best of friends. He was also aware of another feeling deep in his heart, a desire that burned for more than friendship. Lee hoped that tonight, simply being with Amanda would alleviate some of that burning deep within him.

A sigh of contentment escaped Lee's lips as he stole another glance at the woman beside him.

Amanda's eyes were closed as she snuggled in the embrace of Lee's jacket. Even though exhaustion consumed her, excitement grew with every passing second.

"Amanda," Lee began, his voice gentle. "Thanks for having me over today. I'm looking forward to trying some of your homemade hot chocolate."

Amanda looked at Lee and smiled. "Don't forget about the sandwiches," she teased.

"Oh, absolutely," Lee chuckled. "I don't think either one of us could ever forget about your secret sauce."

"You got that right, big fella," Amanda replied, grinning. "I'm really glad you're coming over." After a moment, she let out a deep breath and murmured to herself, "I wish we could see more of each other outside of work."

Even though Amanda didn't intend for Lee to hear her thoughts, her words clearly reached his ears. He couldn't agree more.

Lee thought about all the nights he spent watching Amanda through her back window. After all, he would tell himself, it was his duty to make sure that she was okay. The simple act of watching her with her family delighted him. Alone in her backyard, he wondered what it would be like to be with her and her family.

Deep in his thoughts, Redding's face flashed through Lee's mind. He lost every person that he was close to, and he wondered if Amanda would be next. Again, a stabbing pain sliced deep into his chest at the thought of losing her. The familiar fingers of guilt tightened their grip around his heart.

Lee shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Needing the comfort of Amanda's touch, he reached out and tenderly placed his hand on hers.

Amanda's eyes darted to Lee's hand. Surprised by his gesture, she took in a sudden breath.

Lee frowned when he heard Amanda's sharp breath. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. "Are you feeling okay?" He started wondering if she was hurt. Maybe her ankle was bothering her again?

"Oh, yeah," Amanda smiled, her eyes still looking at his hand. "I'm more than okay. I'm really, really okay."

Still not totally convinced, Lee asked, "Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, Lee," Amanda replied. "You know, I guess that would surprise a lot of people. I'm not sure how many people can say that they're fine after being kidnapped and then almost falling off a building." Her eyes found Lee's as she softly added, "Luckily, you saved me before I could fall off. I really appreciate that, Lee."

Lee's frown deepened as her words brought back the horrific images at the construction site. "You don't need to thank me, Amanda. I'll always be there for you." He squeezed her small hand.

"Oh, Lee, that's really sweet of you to say," Amanda replied, smiling. "You're very special to me. I really enjoy my work, and I especially enjoy you." Realizing what she just said, she blushed. "Actually, I didn't mean that like it sounded. It sounded like I enjoy your body or something."

Lee's eyes widened at her words.

Coughing slightly, Amanda continued, "Well, I don't enjoy your body. I mean, I do enjoy your body because it's strong and you know how to use it." Flustered, she stammered, "Oh my gosh, I think that I should just stop. My words are all mixed up."

A smile etched itself on Lee's face as he replied, "No, it's okay, Amanda. I understand what you're trying to say." Flexing his arm, he gave her a smirk. "You're trying to tell me that I have a hot body."

Covering her face with her hands, Amanda shook her head and laughed. "Oh my gosh," she continued shyly, "What I'm trying to say, Lee, is that I'll always be here for you, too. You don't know how much you mean to me."

As Amanda's beautiful eyes watched Lee tenderly, a sudden urge took hold of his heart. _'Say it, Lee_!' he yelled to himself. _'Tell her you want to be more than friends!_'

Lee's smile turned to a look of distress as his normally calm and collected features quickly faded. Instead, he choked out, "You're my, uh, you're my... friend. We're friends."

As Lee struggled with the thoughts battling in his head, Amanda let out a sigh. Disappointment quickly replaced the excitement that she had felt moments before. She yearned to be closer to Lee, but again, he made it known that he only wanted to be friends.

Amanda leaned her head back against the chair and looked out the window. A touch of sadness bled into her heart as the word 'friend' echoed in her mind.

Instantly alarmed by the shift in Amanda's mood, Lee took a closer look at her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Lee," Amanda replied, her eyes watching the snow outside. "I'm fine. It's just that I'm a bit tired. It's really nothing at all." She shook her head, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

Lee continued to watch Amanda closely, ready to bring her back to the Agency physician. He could tell that something was bothering her, but he decided to try and figure it out after they arrived at her house.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Lee skillfully pulled the corvette to a smooth stop in front of Amanda's home. Every nerve in his body knew that something was bothering her.

"Amanda, if your ankle is starting to hurt, I can carry you in. I really don't mind," Lee told her, his words laced with concern. He raised his eyebrows and gave her his most charming smile. "Like I said, I've done it before."

Lee's dashing smile lifted Amanda's spirits. "That's very sweet, Lee, but my ankle feels fine. Besides, you've already carried me today." She grinned as she remembered being in his arms. "If you don't watch out, this might become a habit," she replied playfully.

"Well, it's too late for that," Lee responded with a grin. "It's already a habit. And besides, my quota for carrying you is at least twice a day." He gave Amanda a wink, and she couldn't help but smile.

Quickly scanning the neighborhood to make sure that nobody was watching, he quickly walked around the car and opened her door. His arms tenderly reached around her as he easily, but gently lifted her slender form.

Unable to resist her desire to feel Lee's body more closely against her own, Amanda tucked her head beneath his chin and snuggled deeper into his arms.

The feel of Amanda's body against his chest unleashed even stronger feelings inside of him. He shook his head, once again trying to get his feelings under control. _She feels so good against me, but what am I doing? This is Amanda!_

Without even slowing his stride, Lee had the front door open and carried Amanda inside. He carefully placed her on the couch and went back to lock the door.

Puzzled, Amanda watched as a look of distress again crossed Lee's face. She immediately went over to him as he struggled with his feelings for her.

"Is everything okay, Lee?" Amanda asked, obviously concerned. "I know that you just asked me in the car if I was okay, but honestly you're the one who doesn't look okay." She reached out and gently placed her fingers on his arm.

Amanda's touch momentarily stunned Lee. Here he was, barely able to control his feelings, and just when he was about to stuff away his emotions, the gentlest touch from Amanda made them explode.

Lee cleared his throat and quickly walked away from Amanda.

"What's wrong?" Amanda asked again. "Now listen here, Lee," she continued, her voice firm. "If there's something wrong, I don't want you to tell me that it's need to know." She pointed a finger at herself. "I'm your partner. I need to know."

Lee Stetson could resist the most intensive interrogation by the world's most dangerous terrorists, but the simple plea from Amanda easily found its way around all of his defenses. The concern that she held for him broke through the walls around his heart.

Lee ran a hand through his hair. _How can I explain to her something that I can't even explain to myself?_ He let out a deep breath and began pacing.

Walking over to a nearby chair, Amanda sat down and gave Lee some time to gather his thoughts. She watched him closely, determined to help him with whatever was bothering him.

Looking over at Amanda, Lee let out a deep breath and sat down next to her.

"Amanda," Lee began, his voice lacking the confidence it usually had. "I, uh, I don't know how to tell you something that I don't even understand myself." He shrugged his shoulders as he tried to explain his feelings. "You're very important to me. When I saw you almost fall off that building... I almost... " He shook his head, unable to find the words.

Amanda gently placed her hand on top of his, nodding as if she could read his thoughts. "I think I understand. You're trying to say that you've been very worried about me, and it's because you care a lot about me." She looked down at her lap. "I think that our feelings for each other are stronger than we care to admit."

"Yeah," Lee breathed, her words reflecting his deepest thoughts. "I don't think that I could... that I could make it if something happened to you."

"You're a part of me, a part of my life," Amanda murmured, her thumb caressing the back of his hand. "The moment you handed me that package, you changed my world."

Deeply touched, Lee enfolded her in a tender embrace. "Amanda, I want to ask you something, but I don't want to hurt our friendship in any way." He pulled back, his eyes searching hers. "I want to change the way things are between us, but I'm... I'm afraid that it might... push us away from each other."

"Lee, changing things can also pull us closer together," Amanda replied. Her pulse quickened as she listened to Lee's words.

Lee let out a deep breath. Leave it to Amanda to teach him more about people, especially himself. That one phrase, 'pull us closer', spoke to the very center of Lee's soul.

Gathering his courage from the woman beside him, Lee's arms tightened around her. Swallowing hard, he said, "Amanda, I want to see you more, spend more time with you. You mean more to me than you'll ever know. If you'll let me, I want to become... more than friends."

Tears formed in Amanda's eyes. The desire burning in her heart for such a long time, the desire to become closer to Lee Stetson, was finally coming true!

Lee's eyebrows raised in concern. "Amanda, you're crying!" He shook his head, confused. "What happened? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, Lee," Amanda reassured him, a brilliant smile lighting up her face. "You said everything exactly right." She threw her arms around him and squeezed him in an enormous hug.

Lee buried his head into her hair as his arms pulled her against him. He closed his eyes as Amanda snuggled deeper into his embrace.

A shuddering breath escaped Amanda's lips as she felt the beating of Lee's heart against her own. The hands of time stood still as she lost herself in his arms. After a long moment, Lee pulled back and looked into Amanda's eyes.

"So, what do we do now since we're officially 'more than friends'?" Lee asked with a smile, his hand reaching out to gently tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

Raising her finger, Amanda replied, "Well, we need to spend more time together. Not just at work, but outside of work too."

"I think that can be arranged," Lee told her, taking her hand.

A moment later, Amanda gave him a playful smile. "For instance, we can meet for breakfast in the mornings."

Amanda knew that Lee wasn't big on breakfast. Looking at her through narrow eyelids, Lee smiled at her playful tone. "How about we meet for coffee instead?" he jested back.

A mischievous smile worked its way across her face. "Actually, I was thinking about having breakfast with you at the deli where we met Conrad, the one across from the Agency."

Lee grimaced the instant Amanda mentioned 'Conrad' and the deli where she got kidnapped. "Oh, Amanda," he replied, shaking his head.

Amanda's smile grew into a gentle laugh. Still scowling, Lee pulled her in for another embrace.

"I can get used to this," Amanda breathed, wrapped up in Lee's arms. After a moment, she looked into his eyes and smiled. "Let's start by making some homemade hot chocolate... just as I promised."

"Some homemade hot chocolate coming up," Lee replied. After giving her another hug, he stood up and went into the kitchen. Opening the cupboards, his hands rummaged through different items. "Amanda, I have no idea what I'm looking for. What do you need me to get?"

Buzzing around the kitchen, Amanda already held a pack of sugar in her hands. "I've almost got everything." She took out some cinnamon and milk. "Besides, you'll never find where I hide the marshmallows."

Letting out a breath of contentment, Lee enjoyed watching Amanda as she fluttered around. It was almost impossible to tell that her ankle was even injured.

"Lee," Amanda said, her smile fading as she scoured several cabinets. "I don't think that we can have our hot chocolate after all. I'm all out of cocoa powder."

Lee opened several drawers as he joined in the search. "I can drop by the store and pick some up," he offered, still searching through various items.

"That would be great, Lee!" Amanda graciously replied. "I'll make some sandwiches, and by the time you come back, I'll have those sandwiches ready for us. I sure hope that you like my sandwiches. Remember what I said? Mother and I can't get the secret sauce exactly right, but hopefully you'll still like them."

Lee lifted his head a touch higher. "Like I said before, I'm sure that they'll be even better."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Amanda leaned against the wall after Lee left for the store, waves of happiness flooding her senses. Thoughts of Lee swirled through her head as she tried to focus on making the sandwiches.

She had just opened a bag of bread when the front door crashed opened.

"Mom!" Jamie's voice boomed through the house. "We're home!"

Amanda gasped in surprise as Philip and Jamie surrounded her.

"Hey, boys!" Amanda exclaimed as she opened her arms to her sons. "What are you doing home? You aren't supposed to be home for a few more days!"

Dotty walked up to Amanda and gave her a hug. "Oh, Amanda! Aunt Edna has the most terrible cold. We stayed with her for only a few hours. She just couldn't breathe through her nose! The poor thing felt absolutely dreadful." Dotty's arms waved around as she spoke.

Letting out a sigh, Amanda thought about her lost evening with Lee. She felt happy to have her boys and Mother home, but disappointment gripped her heart.

"Mom, look at what Aunt Edna gave me!" Philip burst out. He shoved a big, black box in front of Amanda's face.

"She gave it to me, worm brain!" Jamie replied, grabbing the box out of Philip's hands.

"No, she didn't!" Philip exclaimed. He tried pulling the box out of Jamie's hands, but Jamie refused to let go.

"Hey, Fellas!" Amanda scolded. "Jamie, please don't call your brother worm brain. Philip, I want you to talk nicely to your brother." Looking at the box in Jamie's hands, she read, "Box of Boom. Dangerous."

"I was trying to figure it out myself, Amanda. It sounds like some kind of radio. Aunt Edna says that it's supposed to make some fun noises," Dotty replied. "She says that the boys are going to love it, but that they should open it outside."

"Mom, can I open it right now?" Jamie's eyes were wide with excitement. "Pleeease!"

Shaking her head, Amanda replied, "Jamie, if Aunt Edna says that we should open it outside, let's open it outside."

"But, Mom!" Jamie complained. "I want to see the Boom Box!"

"It's not Boom Box, dork head. It's Box of Boom!" Philip corrected.

"Sweetheart, we use nice words when we talk. Don't call your brother dork head." Amanda turned her attention to Jamie. "I know you're excited about opening Aunt Edna's gift, but we need to wait until we're outside. We can open it later today."

"Later today!" Jamie burst out excitedly. "What time?"

Amanda opened her mouth to reply when Philip's hands sprung forward and ripped open the box.

A shrill, high-pitch sound pierced the air. The noise quickly became louder and louder when suddenly, the black box began to shake.

"Mom?" Jamie asked, his eyes wide. His hands clutched the shaking object even tighter.

Amanda shook her head, completely dumbfounded by the turn of events.

"I bet you it's gonna explode!" yelled Philip. He leaned backwards as he prepared for the blast.

"No sweetheart, it's not going to explode," Amanda replied reassuringly.

Loud blasts instantly erupted from the shaking, black object. Bright lights burst out of the box as it sent a blaring screech into the air.

"It sounds like a war!" Dotty exclaimed, covering her ears.

Philip took a few steps backwards and repeated, "It's going to explode!"

"On second thought, it just might explode," Amanda anxiously said. "Give it here, Jamie." She reached out her hands to take the box from Jamie.

Before Amanda could get the box, a sudden heat rapidly spread throughout the black object. Jamie's eyes were wide with terror as it boomed out thunderous sounds.

"I'm too young to die!" Jamie screamed in horror, throwing the violently shaking box on the floor.

Smoke started spewing into the air, and the box flipped onto its side as more banging noises repeatedly burst out. Philip and Jamie wailed in terror.

Jamie yelled, "It's going to kill us all!"

"Help! Help!" cried Philip, shielding his face with his hands.

As the boys' screams filled the air, the back door blasted off its hinges. Dotty and the boys released more shrieks of horror when they saw a man somersault into the house!

"Hold it!" a deep, baritone voice commanded.

Dotty and the boys valiantly tried to escape out the front door. Falling over each other in the process, they came face-to-face with a man holding a gun in one hand and cocoa powder in the other.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

In all of Lee's life, never had he experienced such a problem like the one he was in. Here he was, holding a gun in Amanda's house, completely terrifying her mother and sons.

"Lee!" Amanda gasped, stunned to see Lee Stetson in the middle of her living room.

Seeing the horror on the faces of Amanda's family, he quickly stuffed his gun into his jacket.

"I, uh... I heard gun shots and screams," Lee stammered, his heart pounding louder than the booming sounds erupting from the box.

With her mind racing in different directions, Amanda quickly went to pick up the offensive object. She needed to get the box out of her house so that she could try to come up with an explanation for Lee.

Seeing the violently shaking object on the floor, Lee held his hand up to Amanda. There was no way he would let her touch the crazy, black box. After a brief examination of the object, he swiftly picked it up and placed it inside the trash can.

"Let me get this out of here," Lee said, placing the entire trash can into the backyard.

Dotty's eyes darted between Lee and the broken back door. "Who... who are you?!" she exclaimed in horror.

For a man that could come up with any explanation in a moment's notice, Lee was rendered speechless. "I'm... I'm..." he stuttered, desperately looking at Amanda for help.

"Mother," Amanda replied, forcing a smile on her face. She took a few steps towards Lee. "This... uh, this is my boss, Mr. Stetson."

Before Dotty could respond, Philip burst out, "He broke down our house! You're so lucky, Mom. You have the coolest boss in the world!" He threw his head back and screamed in excitement, "I can't believe it!"

"I can't believe it either," Lee muttered to himself, running his hand through his hair.

Jamie let out a wild hoot. "This is totally awesome! Aunt Edna's gift almost killed us, and then some guy busted down our door!" He bounced happily on his toes.

Dotty's eyes continued to bulge out of her head. "Why, why did you say you were here?" she repeated, shaking her head in confusion.

Before anyone could respond, Philip excitedly cried out, "I thought you were going to pump holes into everyone with that gun of yours! BAM! BAM!"

Amanda's eyes widened into saucers. "No sweetheart," she replied, shaking her head. "Nobody is pumping holes anywhere."

Lee gave Philip a weak smile. "That's right. I wasn't going to... pump holes... or bam anybody." Looking at Amanda for help, he cleared his throat.

Completely bewildered, Dotty's mouth hung open as she waited for an explanation.

"Mr. Stetson was wanting to come over and introduce himself," Amanda began, a forced smile plastered on her face.

Lee shook his head in agreement.

"He wanted to demonstrate a documentary that we were working on," Amanda said, nodding her head vigorously. "It's about..."

"Home invasions," Lee added, giving Dotty his most charming smile.

"Yes," Amanda affirmed. "Home invasions and how to handle them. And I must say, Mr. Stetson did a great job simulating an... an invasion."

"Well, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Dotty exclaimed, waving her hands around in the air.

"I always say," Lee replied, glancing at Amanda. "All demonstrations should be as realistic as possible."

"Absolutely," Amanda responded, shaking her head up and down. "Realism. Very important."

After a few seconds, Lee coughed and held his hand out to Dotty. "It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. West. I've heard so much about you."

At Lee's words, Dotty's face lit up with excitement. "Oh! I'm so glad to meet somebody from Amanda's work!" She shook Lee's hand vigorously. "Won't you stay for dinner? I was just about to make some sandwiches."

At the word 'sandwiches', Amanda's face reddened considerably. She looked at Lee and smiled warmly. "Thanks, Mother. I'll help Lee fix the door, and we'll join you in the kitchen in a few minutes."

After Mother and the boys swarmed into the kitchen to get dinner ready, Lee quickly started repairing the door.

Lee whispered, "Amanda, I'm so sorry. I completely terrified your Mother and the boys. I had no idea." He shook his head. "I... I thought I heard gun shots. And when I heard screaming, I didn't even bother to look through the window."

"It's okay, Lee," Amanda warmly replied. Touched by the tenderness in Lee's voice, she gently placed her hand on his arm. "Thank you again for coming to save me."

"I'll always be here to save you," Lee whispered, his eyes intense. "Like I said before, I care about you very much, Amanda."

Amanda's heart felt so warm with Lee's words. "Well," she replied, smiling. "Both of us want to spend more time together. I think that your meeting Mother and the boys is a great start."

A broad smile stretched its way across Lee's face as he realized the meaning of Amanda's words. Instead of watching from the backyard night after lonely night, he could come inside and be with Amanda and her family.

"I didn't envision meeting them like this," Lee replied as he secured the hinges back on the door. "But yeah, this is a good way to see you more. I can actually come and join you and your family for dinner."

"I'm sure Mother would love to have you over for dinner quite often," Amanda added, her eyes bright.

"Only if it's okay with her very special daughter," Lee added, tilting his head a bit to the side.

"Oh yeah," Amanda replied as she caressed Lee's arm, "It's more than okay. I wouldn't have it any other way."

As Amanda and Lee smiled into each other's eyes, Dotty's voice rang out from the kitchen. "Amanda, where did this bag of cocoa powder come from?"

Lee looked at Amanda, and they shared a huge grin. A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he placed his hand on hers.

Turning his head to make sure that nobody was watching, Lee unexpectedly brought Amanda's hand to his lips. He closed his eyes as he placed a tender kiss on the back of her hand.

Amanda let out a soft sigh as her hand melted against his lips. Without a doubt, she knew that she'd found love, wondrous and true.

As Lee gazed at the woman beside him, his heart knew that he was finally ready to embark on a new adventure. An adventure of becoming 'more than friends' with the most important person in his life, Scarecrow's sweet and precious Mrs. King.

THE END

**Author's Note**: Thank you very, very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Your reviews and messages mean so much to me. I am so happy to share my love of SMK with others. Have a wonderful day! :)


End file.
